


Como dizer não

by JaneDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sherlock não é bom, Teenlock, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDi/pseuds/JaneDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly tem um problemas em se impor diante das pessoas? Sherlock tem algo a dizer sobre isso e John o acha hipócrita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como dizer não

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncias habituais. Sherlock pertence a ACD e Molly a BBC (e vamos apenas torcer para que ela não morra ou sofra muito na quarta temporada e, se tivermos sorte, Anderson nos presentei com mais uma cena de beijo de tirar o folego naquela imaginação fértil dele).

Segurando a bandeja nas mãos e com uma atenção redobrada para não esbarrar num grupo particularmente animados de estudantes do primeiro ano, Molly serpentou as mesas do refeitório e seguiu em direção ao seu local de sempre, junto com os amigos que já comiam seus lanches. Verdade seja dita, ela não estava com nenhum apetite, o que era frustrante, Molly adorava comer.

Com um olhar triste e levemente frustrado, a menina sentou-se com um “olá” para o grupo, o que causou um certo alarme, eles já eram acostumados a sua efusão de positividade e gentileza.

“Qual é o problema Molly? Está tudo bem com você?” Mary interrompeu imediatamente uma outra mordida em seu sanduiche ao avaliar a garota preocupada.

Molly simplesmente deu de ombros e remexeu o seu macarrão que descansava na bandeja “nada demais, só acho que eles poderiam variar um pouco mais no cardápio, não acham? ” Desconversou.

Mary não se convenceu, ela não era campeã de Karatê atoa, sabia prever cada movimento do seu oponente, nesse caso, sua pequena amiga, que era sempre tão animada e alegre em torno das pessoas, não estava bem e definitivamente algo a incomodava.

John, apesar de ser sempre questionado quanto aos seus poderes de observação, também notou algo de diferente, era raro, realmente, ver Molly Hooper triste, “acho que posso concordar quanto a alimentação da escola, está cada dia pior?” ele ofereceu apoio e continuou, “mas há algo incomodando você? Se é aquele problema com as aulas de educação física, Molly você precisa...” 

“Hoje é dia dela limpar a sala de aula” a voz grave e forte soou da mesa contigua, cortando a tentativa de conforto de John.

E Molly fechou os olhos imediatamente, apertando os punhos das mãos, sabendo o que estava por vir. “Por que   
Sherlock sempre sabe tudo sobre mim?” Ela pensou chateada. Ele era um gênio na arte de dedução, mas as vezes, só as vezes, ela queria que isso não fosse tão explorado por ele. Sobretudo quando estavam na frente de outras pessoas.

“Mas não é isso que a incomoda” continuou sem perder a batida, “as outras quatro garotas que vão trabalhar com ela sim, elas não ajudam e no fim, Molly acaba fazendo todo o trabalho sozinha” ele concluiu, colocando uma batata frita na boca.

As deduções de Sherlock Holmes não eram novidades para ninguém, então, ao invés deles questionarem como ele sabia disso, o casal simplesmente voltou-se para a figura triste de Molly, mas ela corou com aquela atenção indesejada.

“não-não é bem assim” tentou explicar “não é que elas não me ajudam exatamente, apenas alguns imprevistos acontecem e... e bem, é uma falta de sorte na verdade” disse dando um sorriso acanhando.  
Olhares cumplices foram trocados sobre a mesa. Todos na verdade tinham uma pista do porquê isso acontecia, e nem precisavam usar da “ciência da dedução para isso”.

“Oh, certo, então os últimos dois meses as garotas da sua equipe de limpeza apenas ‘se sentem mal’ no mesmo momento certo?! Admita Molly, você é incapaz de enfrenta-as ou mesmo dizer um simples ‘não’ e então, consequentemente, você fica doente no dia seguinte, por que fez todo o esforço sozinha e deixou um bando de garotas a usarem” Sherlock terminou em seu tom cortante e frio.

John Watson, seu melhor amigo, deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo, com quem diz “não ouse começar com suas deduções imbecis”, mas o estrago já havia sido feito e Molly puxou um sorriso apertado enquanto segurava firme sua bandeja.

“eu posso enfretá-las... quer dizer... não que eu precise, elas irão me ajudar hoje, na-na verdade, eu não preciso fazer isso, por quer eu sei como dizer não quando é preciso” ela balbuciou para ele, o rosto corando na tentativa de se impor.

Sherlock apenas lhe respondeu com um arquear de sobrancelhas.

 

“Molly, não liga para o que Sherlock diz, as pessoas não usam você!” Mary falou para a amiga de forma gentil e calorosa, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma advertência para o garoto com um olhar. Mary, namorada de John, possuía muitas qualidades, dentre eles, a incrível capacidade de calar a boca de Sherlock com apenas um olhar. 

Um feito que John invejava. “Provavelmente, se você falar com elas, de modo um pouco mais duro, elas vão realmente ajudar” tentou ajudar, por que no fundo, sabia que faltava um pouco mais de ousadia por parte de Molly no trato com as pessoas.

Ela sentiu a garota relaxar mais um pouco, mas não o suficiente para dirigir qualquer atenção para Sherlock.

“ótimo, você sempre sendo sutil com as pessoas” John reclamou assim que o sinal bateu e Molly saiu em direção a sua classe.

Ele deu de ombros, “eu apenas disse a verdade, ela é incapaz de dizer não, mesmo quando ela estar claramente sendo prejudicada” respondeu defensivamente. Ele odiava o tom moralista que as conversas de John tendiam a ser.

“Ah sim?!” John disse, numa voz surpresa enquanto cruzava os braços na sua direção “quer dizer que você realmente não toma nenhuma vantagem da natureza bondosa de Molly?” ele perguntou incrédulo, afinal, não era raro os episódios onde Sherlock aproveitava o fato que Molly era aluna de confiança de vários professores para lhe pedir favores, nada responsáveis, mesmo ela sendo de um ano inferior ao deles.

Sherlock comprimiu os lábios em resposta.

“Isso é diferente! ” Respondeu por fim.

“ah, claro. Por que não é nada demais pedir para uma garota pegar substancias químicas no laboratório para que você possa fazer suas experiências” John finalizou lhe lançando um olhar duro.

“é diferente porque eu tenho tentado obter uma licença legal da diretoria que eu possa fazer isso por conta própria, mas como eles são obtusos demais para me dá o passe, eu preciso contar com a ajuda ‘informal’ de Molly Hooper para isso” ele rebateu na defensiva e, antes que o amigo pudesse argumentar, continuou “além do mais, foi graças a isso que semestre passado podemos comprovar que o incêndio na parte de traz da escola foi caudado pela propriedade nos fundos e não pela sra. Hudson” concluiu com segurança, ostentando seu irrevogável ar de arrogância.

 

John apenas suspirou pesadamente, Sherlock era apenas muito teimoso para ver a verdade e não adiantaria argumentar contra ele.

Em um silencio resignado, ambos entraram na sala de aula para mais um período.

 

****** algumas horas depois:

O sinal do fim das aulas bateu e começou a maratona dos alunos em pegar suas coisas e materiais para irem para casa.

Deliberadamente Molly ficou para traz. Prendeu seu rabo de cavalo mais alto na cabeça e foi aos armários do fundo pegar o material de limpeza. Outras quatro meninas também permaneceram na sala.

“Molls...” Luisa, a garota mais alta começou a falar logo que se viram sozinhas. Interiormente Molly se empertigou, prevendo que algo ruim iria acontecer.

“sabe o que é, Lizzy está com cólicas hoje não é Lizzi?!” a garota apontou para amiga que no mesmo momento fez uma cara de grande tortura e aperta o estomago com força. As outras garotas também se contorcem em solidariedade, “então, eu sei que você não se importa, mas teria que nos cobrir hoje, vamos leva-la a enfermaria” ela disse com beicinhos.

Molly queria gritar que sim, ela se importava, afinal limpar, varrer, recolher o lixo e passar o pano nos vidros de uma sala de 7 m2 era muito complicado, quanto mais sozinha. Mas ao invés, ela simplesmente perguntou “mas as quatros? Por que você não a leva e Martha e Gina continuam aqui para que seja mais rapi...” ela continuou, sua voz saindo veloz e nervosa.

“ah não Molly, não podemos deixá-las ir sozinhas” Martha cortou Molly, “você sabe como elas são, podem   
simplesmente se perder por ai” ela falou como se fosse uma piada interna entre elas.

“Malvada! Claro que não! ” Luisa falou num tom falsamente ofendido, enquanto as outras riam.

“não se preocupe Molls, vamos tentar ser rápidas e daí voltamos para terminar é só você continuar, ok?” elas disseram sem esperar uma resposta da garota.

Molly ficou alguns segundos olhando desolada para a porta por onde as meninas tinham saído, tentando não se importa com as risadas que elas davam enquanto caminhavam no final do corredor. No final, elas não retornaram.  
90 minutos mais tarde Molly finalmente flexionou os músculos doloridos quando terminou seu serviço. Tudo o que ela queria agora era tomar um bom banho e se jogar na cama. Mas o último teria que esperar, afinal ela tinha os deveres de casar ainda por fazer, além de ajudar sua mãe com o jantar e o pai com seus serviços. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se motivar ao pensar que tudo poderia melhorar quando chegasse em casa e tomasse um paracetamol. Mas infelizmente, seu dia ainda tinha surpresa. Nada agradáveis.

Mal chegando na saída da escola ela encontra Sherlock também indo embora. O garoto estava carregando seu case do violino. Molly tinha completamente esquecido que era quarta-feira, dia de sua prática na orquestra da escola. 

Por mais indisciplino que o garoto moreno fosse, e seu histórico de detenções e reclamações dos professores, Sherlock era realmente aplicado nas aulas de música.

No entanto, com a visão do garoto, Molly imediatamente recuou e gemeu por dentro e não porque, como acontece geralmente, ele é terrivelmente lindo, alto e inteligente, ou porque ela ama a voz grave dele, ou mesmo por que ele tem o par de olhos mais lindo desse planeta. Não, dessa vez, ela tremeu interiormente porque sabia que, no memento em que Sherlock pusesse os olhos nela, ele veria. E ele viu. 

O rosto suado, os lábio secos, o cabelo bagunçado. Pode ver os calos nas mãos de usar com força o cabo da vassoura e os joelhos esfolados quando ela subiu numa cadeira, e caiu logo depois, ao tentar alcança uma parte difícil da janela. Ela sabia que ele podia até mesmo ver os punhos de sua manga sujo com a poeira e produtos de limpeza que usara. 

“Então, definitivamente você foi deixada mais uma vez sozinha para cumprir a limpeza da sala, estou certo? ” ele falou colocando uma das mãos no bolso e a olhando zombeteiramente para ela.  
Molly mordeu os lábios, segurando com toda força do mundo as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair.

“o-o que aconteceu é que hoje...” ela começou a formular uma desculpa. Ele não estava certo, definitivamente ele não estava certo e ela não iria admitir o contrário.

“o que? Elas disseram que tinham muito trabalho da escola para fazer? Ou então fingiram, as quatro ao mesmo tempo, estarem doentes para que...” ele começou a deduzir com um leve tom irritado na voz.  
O que era isso? Molly pensou profundamente chateada pelo fato dele ter chegado tão perto da verdade e mais ainda pelo seu tom. Se ela tinha ficado mais tempo na limpeza era problema exclusivamente dela e só dela, não importa as circunstancias ENTÃO POR QUER ELE ESTAVA IRRITADO COM ELA? Molly pensou brava, ele não tinha esse direito.

“você não entende, ok?!” ela o interrompeu, “você pode pensar que eu deixo as pessoas me usarem, MAS NÃO É VERDADE!” Ela levantou um pouco mais a voz, “eu as ajudo sim, mas faço isso por que todo mundo precisa de uma ‘mão amiga’ as vezes e eu não me importo se faço isso uma, duas ou até mesmo um montão de vezes. Se você não sabe o conceito de gentileza Sherlock, é problema seu, o mesmo vale se você escolhe ser uma pessoa fria com os outros, mas não julgue todo mundo sobre sua perspectiva!” ela terminou quase sem folego e o rosto tremendamente vermelho, mas não esperou para que ele pudesse responder, ela sabia que se ouvisse alguma resposta dele, seria algo amargo e mordaz como sempre. Ela sabia o quanto as palavras de Sherlock podiam ser cruéis, mesmo quando não era a intenção dele. E segurando as lágrimas elas saiu correndo dali. 

Sherlock ficou ali, espantando e surpreso e, por um momento, não soube como reagir aquilo (algo extremamente raro). Apertando os punhos ele sentiu uma vontade urgente de socar algo. Ele já estava com muita raiva reprimida dentro de si, sobretudo quando viu o estado de Molly. Aquela garota boba e estupida que tinha levado uma queda, provavelmente por ter que alcançar algo que sua altura não permitia ou mesmo saber que ela ia ficar cansada o resto do dia. Molly, sua garota boba e estupida que não sabia dizer não mesmo quando era abusada por isso.  
No entanto, a raiva só aumentou quando uma voz dentro de sua cabeça, horrivelmente a voz de John, lhe dizia como ele também usava Molly Hooper para conseguir o que queria dos laboratórios de química e biologia da escola. Frustrado, sem ter onde descarregar a raiva súbita que sentiu ao ver Molly chateada e com aquelas malditas lágrimas nos olhos cor de chocolate, simplesmente chutou o chão com força. Ele exasperou fundo e passou as mãos pelo cabelos fazendo com que eles ficassem incrivelmente bagunçados. Pisando duro, ele conseguiu, por fim, sair do seu estado de torpor e ir para casa. Mas sem tirar Molly da cabeça.

*******  
Os dias se passaram, mas John e Mary logo perceberam que algo não ia bem entre Molly e Sherlock. Da parte dela, na primeira semana, evitou a todo custo se sentar na mesma mesa que eles a menos que Mary a ameaçasse com uma greve de fome com a ausência da amiga. Por outro lado, Sherlock se encontrava silenciosamente carrancudo, o que era raro, durante as aulas e até mesmo um pouco distraído durante as aulas de química (as únicas em que ele realmente prestava atenção). 

“certo, o que aconteceu entre você e Molly, Sherlock?” John perguntou alguns dias depois quando saiam da escola juntos.

“nada” Sherlock respondeu friamente.

“Hum... e esse ‘nada’ significa o que? Que você foi grosso com ela novamente? O que, meu amigo, não é nenhuma novidade, se você quer saber, mas então que tal se desculp...” John continuou não dando atenção para a maneira irritadiça que seu amigo se encontrava.

“fico contente que você está querendo evoluir de maneira autodidata na arte da dedução John, mesmo que esse certamente não é seu campo como nós podemos observa inúmeras vezes diante da estupidez do seu pensamento e da sua mente tão fraca”, Sherlock o interrompeu de maneira mordaz, “o que me leva a pergunta o que você está fazendo aqui, quando você dedica as suas horas pós-aulas a Mary e a suas trocas de salivas no ginásio, atrás das arquibancadas quando ela era para estar nas suas aulas de Karatê e você deveria está pegando sua irmã no colégio” ele finalizou.

Jonh apenas o olhou aborrecido, ele sabia quando o amigo estava tentando desviar sua atenção e aquilo não iria o perturbar.

“não tente mudar de assunto Sherlock, eu sei o que você está fazendo e, para sua informação, Hanriete está indo para casa sozinha agora e Mary já é faixa preta e pode se dá ao luxo de alguns momentos comigo, ok?!” ele disse seriamente “mas não importa isso, a questão é o que você vai fazer sobre Molly, por que ela não merece você, realmente!” John concluiu zangado e puxou a mochila por sobre os ombros e saiu na frente de Sherlock e, mais uma vez, o menino foi deixado sozinho para traz.

*********   
Os dias foram passando e nada como tempo para curar as coisas. Entre elas, Molly deixou de ficar brava com Sherlock, a natureza da garota realmente não se deixava ficar de mal com ninguém, sobretudo com Sherlock Holmes que era seu amor não correspondido por, pelo menos, uns dois anos.

Era uma coisa secreta. Pelo menos ela pensava assim até Mary, a incrivelmente atlética Mary Morstan descobrir por si mesma que por traz de todo gaguejar, corar e sorrir debilmente da pequena garota de cabelos castanhos e traços delicados, havia uma menina apaixonada pelo antissocial e gênio número um Sherlock Holmes.  
De qualquer forma, a próxima rodada de limpeza da sala de aula chegou e Molly se viu de novo na mesma encruzilhada. Mas dessa vez, ela pensou consigo mesma, ia ser diferente. ELA IA MOSTRAR PARA QUALQUER UM, QUE MOLLY HOOPER, DEFINITIVAMENTE SABIA SE IMPOR, independentemente do que um certo garoto alto, de cabelos cacheados pensava a respeito.

Então, após o sino bater, avisando do fim das aulas. Ela apertou seu rabo de cavalo mais alto na cabeça. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto, alisou as pregas da sai de seu uniforme e marchou com toda a dignidade que podia reunir e foi até o quarteto de amigas que ela tinha, infelizmente, sido colocada em equipe.

“Luisa, Martha, Elizabeth e Sarah” Ela guinchou nervosa sobre elas e pondo as mãos na cintura e, num gesto matronal, declarou “hoje, definitivamente, vocês irão ajudar, essa sala é muito grande e não tem como apenas uma pessoa fazer todo o trabalho, por favor” ela terminou por fim, a voz mal saindo da garganta apertada, no entanto, para sua total surpresa as meninas concordaram de imediato, mas não só isso, elas estavam possuídas de uma tal energia que imediatamente todas começaram a pegar vassouras e espanadores para começar a faxina.  
“claro que vamos fazer. Rápido garota, vamos terminar tudo, tudinho... limpeza completa” elas guincharam em resposta. O desempenho era tanto que queriam a todo custo fazer com que Molly não fizesse nada. Claro que esta foi totalmente contra. Ela só queria que todas cooperassem, não que a aliviassem da tarefa, quem pensavam que ela era afinal de contas? 

No fim, por insistência delas, Molly foi deixada a cargo da tarefa mais fácil de todas, apagar o quadro. 

 

Depois do esforço conjunto. Molly viu deslumbrada que a sua tentativa de se impor deu certo. Muito certo. “Como foi fácil!” Ela pensou exultante, “talvez eu devesse ser sempre assim... eu posso ser um pouquinho mais exigente, à minha maneira, é claro,” ela meditou com orgulho e mentalmente foi fazendo uma lista de coisas que ela precisava ser um pouco mais ‘dura’ como com a garota que insistia em conversa na frente dela na aula de artes, ou então com seu vizinho que não amarrava seu lixo direito e cachorros vira-latas acabavam espalhando o lixo na calçada da casa dela... com tudo isso em mente, ela foi feliz para casa, agora todos podiam saber que, com Molly Hooper, não se brinca.

 

No dia seguinte, ela mal podia se conter em contar o seu feito. Da sua maneira modesta ela disse como tinha acontecido e ela recebeu elogios vitoriosos de John e Mary. De Sherlock ela recebeu apenas um leve arquear de sobrancelhas, não sabendo exatamente se ele foi tocado ou não pela notícia. Ela se ressentiu levemente, longe de achar que ela tinha feito tudo isso para ele, mas a verdade era que ela queria provar, sobretudo para o garoto, que ela podia ser dura quando quisesse.   
*********   
UM DIA ANTES

Martha, Luisa, Elizabeth (lizzy) e Sarah estava voltando do intervalo direto para seus armários quando se depararam com nada mais, nada menos que Sherlock Holmes, o garoto do último ano que. internamente, todos temiam.

“Olá garotas, espero poder ter uma palavrinha com vocês agora se não se importarem” não era uma pergunta. 

 

Definitivamente não era um pedido de permissão. O tom leve, mas sutilmente perigoso do belo garoto as fizeram tremer. Recolhidas uma contra as outras numa tentativa de se proteger do rapaz que era conhecido pelos seus ataques verbais famosos e do modo como era constantemente mandado para a detenção pelos mesmo, elas foram forçadas a ceder e ele explicou sem desviar o olhar frio e penetrante das meninas.  
“hoje é dia da limpeza de vocês da sala de aula e por mais preguiçosas que sejam, a partir de agora vocês vão limpar aquela sala como nunca fizeram antes, vão limpar e deixar brilhando. A partir de hoje, serão as primeiras a se oferecerem, as primeiras a pegar no material de limpeza e limpar cada chiclete debaixo dos assentos e cadeiras. Recolher cada lixo, até mesmo fios de cabelo. Limpar e esfregar todos os cantos das janelas, inclusive e, sobretudo, os mais altos. Vocês irão limpar e polir e lustrar cada móvel, mesmo a porta, mesmo o chão. Cada teia de aranha, traça ou mofo serão tirados e até mesmo os rabiscos das mesas ou paredes vocês vão limpar. E, caso vocês não façam isso, a diretoria vai saber que vocês estão matando aula toda sexta feira, ultimo horário para estarem junto a piscina, flertando com o treinador da equipe de natação o que, consequentemente, gerará um escanda-lo para a escola e para os pais de vocês que vão ter um acesso mais detalhado as suas notas Elizabeth, que estão todas vermelhas, quando na verdade você tem adulterado seus dois últimos boletins e sua avô, Luisa, saberá que ao invés de ir para o curso de piano que era devido você fazer após a escola, você está na verdade gastando em pagar as parcelas da sua bolsa de marca, e todos saberão que você Martha, está longe de ser aceita em alguma faculdade, já que seu percentual de rendimento tem estado abaixo dos 50% nesse ano, o que seus pais pensam ao contrário e, quanto a você Sarah, bem... você não vai querer que as pessoas saibam com quem você está namorando domingo pela manhã, não é mesmo?” E então ele deu um olhar sugestivo para ela.  
As garotas pararam congeladas, sem reação durante um momento e processando tudo o que ele lhes dissera.  
“Espero que o atual estado de choque seja temporário, mas quero ouvir agora, VOCÊS ME ENTENDERAM? ” E um brilho definitivamente perigoso faiscou do olhar azul-esverdeado do garoto.  
Tremendo e com medo as garotas acenaram que sim, satisfazendo Sherlock. Ele sabia que as garotas iam fazer o que ele tinha mandado. Talvez, e só talvez, ele tinha sido um pouco mais duro que o habitual, mas a garantia era melhor que nada e quando o sinal bateu indicando o fim do intervalo do almoço ele se preparou para sair, não antes de lembrar:

“ah, e nós nunca tivemos esse encontro e vocês não vão contar a ninguém, NINGUÉM, o que eu disse, é melhor que tudo o que eu sei sobre vocês, permaneça apenas comigo... se é que me entendem...” e dando uma piscadela que soava divertida, contraditoriamente ao que tinha acabado de acontecer, ele saiu.

As garotas entenderam o recado. O segundo ano, classe b da escola St. Barts se tornou a classe mais limpa e organizada de todo o colégio.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sou apenas uma boba com Sherlock e Molly em todos os universos alternativos.
> 
> Comentários são bem vindos :D


End file.
